Deep Water Insanity
by Nala1220
Summary: A new mission for Team 7. A new meeting. A new fear. A new understand. Least but not lastly, maybe, just a maybe, a new friendship. Can the world be saved? Or is it too late? Warning: Self-injury, self sacrifice, cutting, suicide intents, and maybe some more.


_**Summary:**_

_**A new mission is given to Kakashi's team. The group need to guard a 17 years old teenager from harm and her own self. Could the mission be complete? Or would it be the only mission they fail? What happens when they did? And who in the world is this mysterious girl?**_

* * *

Me:zzzzzzzz~

(Door opened, and in came Ren Tsuruga. He walking up to the bed where I'm sleeping and without warning kicked me of the bed.)

Me: OUCH! (rubbing the back of my head where I hitted the table next to the bed while giving Ren a glare) What the hell's wrong with you?!

Ren(monotone): You have guests coming to see you.

Me *with raised fist*(angrily): That doesn't give you the right to kick me out the bed! How can you be called a gentleman when you do that to a lady?!

Ren (rolled his eyes): I don't any that left to you who don't even do their works seriously.

Me(jumped up): You－!

(A head appeared at the door way.)

Sakura (hesitatingly): Excuse me…

Me (annoyed): Go away! Can't you see I'm busy?!

Ren *smacked me on the head*: Talk respectfully, Nala-chan.

Me (furious): YOU－!

(Coughs near the door and now there's also Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke standing there.)

Kakashi: Sorry to interrupt this, but we are really in a tight schedule here. The Hokage want it as soon as possible.

Naruto (smiling and hyper): Yeah, oba-san said as soon as possible! You don't wanna get her angry!

Me (rolled my eyes): Only you will be scared of that chicken.

(Before Naruto can blow up, another voice came from the hallway behind Kakashi. Tsunade suddenly appeared from behind him.)

Tsunade (with a raised eyebrow): Who are you calling 'chicken'?

Me: …

(Another smacked on my head by the so-called gentleman Tsuruga Ren. I turn and glared him.)

Ren (his turn to roll his eyes again): Moron.

Tsunade (snickered): I know you got a new fanfic for us, so hurry up and post it online to share it, Nala.

(Just as she finished her last word, I turn and run to the only window in my room. But before I could jump out, Sasuke and Sakura both blocked my only escape route.)

Tsunade (winner smile while shaking a finger at me): Nah nah, don't run away before you post it, kid.

(Before I could retort at her annoying to hell smile and bite off her finger that shaking no to me, I was picked up by the back of my collar and throw in the chair that's in front of the computer.)

Ren (the culprit, smirked): That's right, and while you are at it, hurry up and post our new chapter on Dream Jump too, Nala-chan.

(I sighed and set to work while grumbling nonstop. Naruto the brat snickered next to Kakashi who took his book out and start reading it.)

Ren (at Kakashi and the others): You guys should now do the disclaimer now.

Sasuke (sighed): You guys forgot to mention this story is after I came back to the village.

Naruto (suddenly remembered): Oh yeah, that part too. After I beat the hell out of you and brought you back!

Sasuke (angered): YOU－!

(But before he could rushed at Naruto, Kakashi interrupted.)

Kakashi (trying to calm both): Now now, let's get on with the disclaimer or Hokage-sama's anger fall on you two.

(Making a funny face at Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura said loudly together.)

Naruto and Sakura (together): Nala-san doesn't own Naruto except this brilliant fanfic ideas!

_Words_=Thoughts

*All sounds are **bold** and _italic_.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Prologue:

Under the moonless night, somewhere in the wood near Konoha village, a silent figure writhing on the ground in intense pain with five ninja clothed shadows looking down at the body in cold gaze.

"This is only a warning," one of the five said coldly. "If you dare to tell someone again, then the punishment won't be this simple."

Another one among the five throw a scroll near the writhing, gasping figure. "This is your next assessment. Soon someone will come to you acting as your guards from Konoha."

"Wh-why? Urgh!" A girl's voice gasped out from the ground when she got kicked in the stomach by the one who speak to her.

"Shut up!" The man's voice hissed angrily. "Just listen!" When the girl said nothing more, he continued. "We purposely spreaded out your infors ourselves, so you don't need to worry your pretty," he spit at her, "little head about that. Just follow the directions on the scroll like always!"

"And don't you dare trying to tell anybody about us or revealing your own infors!" The man who first spoke pulled her by the hair and warned near her ears. "Don't make the same mistake like your last mission, you hear me?"

Instead of answering him, the girl simply tried to release her own hairs that's in his hand.

Angered, one of the five who kicked her before punched her right stomach hard. "Answer him!"

"I-I understand!" The girl cried out quickly.

Throwing her down on the ground again, the five shadows suddenly disappeared from the site and leaving the girl alone.

In Konoha Village at the Hokage Residence

An Anbu waited patiently as the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, readed the report he just gave her. After she's done with reading it, she sighed deeply while rubbing her forehead.

"How reliable is this information?" She asked the Anbu that's still waiting for her.

"It's coming through our best source," the Anbu replied. "We believe this information is definitely true. _**She**_ is definitely there. Though we also received news that this information is leaking out on purpose."

_A bait? _Tsunade thought to herself. _But why? And why now?_ Looking down at the scroll in her hand again, she gave another deep sigh. _Even if this is a bait, we don't really have choice to ignore it._

Glancing out the window, she notice that it's already dawn. Cursing at her lack of sleep, she ordered. "Go get Kakashi Hatake right away. Tell him this is an emergency."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the Anbu bowed and disappeared in a _poof_.

About a half hour later, Kakashi Hatake appeared before Tsunade in smoke.

"Is anything the matter, Hokage-sama?" He got down on one knee and asked calmly.

Raising from tired position, the Fifth Hokage pointed to the scroll that's on her table which is one that she had received.

"Read it," she said.

Kakashi quickly scan through the information on the scroll and looked up at the Hokage again. "This－"

"Yes," Tsunade cut in. "It will be Team 7's next mission. I wanted to appoint this to any of the other three teams which have at least one good with tracking; but all of them are on a mission already, so there's really no choice in this. Do not, under any condition, let this person get away or caught by others, Kakashi. This is a matter that doesn't just concern our village but the entire Ninja World."

"I understand, Hokage-sama," Kakashi bowed.

As if she just remembered, she said quickly. "Ah, that's right. There's also a chance of this being a trap, so you have to watch her carefully, Kakashi."

Inside Kakashi's mind, he sweat dropped. This isn't something that you should say at the last, Hokage-sama…

"As for the others," Tsunade stopped for a second looking thoughtful, "let's not tell them who this really is for now."

Kakashi nodded.

"Also, whatever you found out, report them to me right away, Kakashi," Tsunade warned him. "I don't think this a coincidence that she come out now…"

Kakashi left in another smoke leaving the Hokage to sort out her thoughts while he himself go prepare and get ready to meet his students.

* * *

(Finished typing, so I lean back in the chair and yawned loudly. Kakashi's team, who's the only people left in the room guarding me, turn their attention to me.)

Sakura (curiously): You done?

Me (sleepily): Yea…

(Sakura and Naruto looked over my shoulders.)

Naruto (amazed): Wow, that's fast!

Sakura (looking through the screen at how long the chapter is): But it's really short…

Me (another yawn): It's only the beginning. I gotta stop here so I won't ruin the next starting point of the next chapter…

Kakashi (walked over to me and pat my fur with a smile): Good job!

Me (yawn again): Yea…goodnight now…

(Before I could lay my head down next to the keyboard, Kakashi suddenly stopped me.)

Kakashi: Hold on. You still have to type the new chapter for Dream Jump.

Me (snapped awake and now truly mad while pulling my furs with my tail twitching angrily): YOU GUYS ARE ANNOYING!

(Unaffected, Kakashi merely continued patting my standing up furs. Both Naruto and Sakura laughed loudly at me. Sasuke looked on at the corner without a word.)


End file.
